


Imagine

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Imagine

Mini Imagine com asdfghjkleandro - Não sou boa com imagines (muito menos fanfics)  
Bheatriz está na cozinha estourando pipoca quando ouve Leandro chamando por ela:  
Leandro: Bibs eai? Vamos ver o filme ou não?  
Bheatriz: Sim amor, seja mais paciente - diz andando em direção ao sofá com a bacia de pipocas na mão.  
Leandro pega o controle e liga o DVD. O filme começa. Ao mesmo tempo ele olha para Bheatriz e começa a sorrir.  
Bheatriz: O que foi Leandro?  
Leandro: Estou lembrando do nosso casamento. Você estava linda...  
Bheatriz: Amor, por favor, me deixe prestar atenção no filme.  
Leandro: Então o filme é mais importante do que nosso casamento?  
Bheatriz: Não é nada disso! Eu só quero prestar atenção pra entender a história...  
Ele a puxa e encara. Seus rostos estão muito próximos, como se ele fosse lhe dar um beijo.  
Leandro: Foi um dia tão perfeito, que eu nunca vou esquecer...está guardado em minha memória.  
Ambos se beijam, um beijo longo, que parecia nunca acabar.


End file.
